freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Night 1 (FNaF3)
Now that some players have the demo (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qOPGACBepgc) we should start adding to Nights 1 and 2 of FNAF 3, most notably the end-of-night minigame, the complete lack of activity on night 1, the ventilation hallucinations, and PHONE GUY II: SON OF PHONE GUY dialogue transcripts. Phone Call Hey-hey! Glad you came back for another night! I promise, it will be a lot more interesting this time. We've found some great new relics over the weekend. They're out tracking down a new lead right now. So, let me just update you real quick, and then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in like a week, so we had to make sure everything works, and nothing catches on fire. Uh, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way towards you, then past you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah you've officially become part of the attraction. You'll be starring as-- the security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through, you know, to make sure no one steals anything or makes out at the corner; But you'll also be a part of the show. It'll make it feel really authentic I think. So, let me tell you what's new. We found another set of drawings, always nice, and a Foxy head, which we think could be authentic! Then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan! Very old school, metal though, watch the fingers. Uh, heh. Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights, and spooky props. Uhh, I honestly thought we'd have more by now. Uh, if we don't have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit, and make you walk around saying "Boo!". Heh, heh. Uh, but you know, like I said, we're trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings said there was like an extra room that got boarded up, or, something like that. So, we're gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now, just get comfortable with the new set-up. Um, you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. You can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. Then over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, use this to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make the place feel vintage we may have overdone it a bit. heh, heh. Some of this equiptment is barely functional. I wasn't joking about the fire. Heh, that's a real risk. The most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man. And if you let that ventilation go offline, then you'll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowin'! OK, keep an eye on things, and we'll try to have somethin' new for ya tomorrow night! -- 04:00, March 3, 2015 (UTC) FNaF3 Night 1 Call I can't help but think that the first transcript of the phone needs cleanup. But I also think that it would be rude to flat-out edit someone else's post. So I'll just throw my own typing of the transcript in here. Should it be added to the actual page, the staff member who adds it can make any adjustments to it, so long as it doesn't deviate too much from what is actually said. I know I put a lot of "uh"s in it... Anyway, here's the Five Nights at Freddy’s 3: Night 1 Call Hey hey, glad you came back for another night! I promise it’ll be a lot more interesting this time. Found some, some great new relics over the weekend. Yeah, we’re all tracking down a new lead right now! So uh, let me update you real quick, then you can get to work. Like, the attraction opens in, like, a week, so we have to make sure everything works and nothing catches on fire. Uh, when the place opens, people will come in at the opposite end of the building, and work their way toward you, and pass you, and out the exit. Uh, yeah, you’ve officially become part of the attraction. You’ll be starring as… a security guard! So not only will you be monitoring the people on the camera as they pass through – you know, to make sure no one steals anything or make out in the corner – but you’ll also be a part of the show. It’ll make it look, feel really authentic, I think. Uh, now let me tell you about what’s new. We found another set of drawings, always nice. And a Foxy head, which we think could be authentic! Then again it might just be another crappy cosplay. And we found a desk fan, very old school. Metal, though, so watch the fingers. *chuckle* Right now the place is basically just, you know, flashing lights and spooky props. I honestly thought we’d have more by now. Uh, if we don’t have something really cool by next week, we may have to suit you up in a furry suit and make you walk around saying “boo!” *chuckle* But you know, like I said, we’re trying to track down a good lead right now. Uh, some guy who helped design one of the buildings says there was, like, an extra room that got boarded up, or something like that. So we’re gonna take a peek and see what we can find. Uh, for now, just get comfortable with the new setup. Um, you can check the security cameras over to your right with a click of that blue button. You can toggle between the hall cams and the vent cams. Uh, and over to your far left, you can flip up your maintenance panel. You know, using it to reboot any systems that may go offline. Heh, in trying to make the place feel vintage, we may have overdone it a bit. *chuckle* Some of this equipment is barely functional. Uh, I wasn’t joking about the fire. That, that’s a real risk. The most important thing you want to watch for is the ventilation. Look, this place will give you the spooks, man, and if you let that ventilation go offline, then you’ll start seeing some crazy stuff, man. Keep that air flowing! Okay, keep an eye on things and we’ll try to have something new for you tomorrow night. AeroSnake (talk) 02:12, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Guide Note: This guide is open to modification, as things may have changed, and a lack of complete information so far. Night 1 - '''Over the course of the night, a new, younger "phone guy" will be calling you, giving you details about the mechanics of the game and a little bit about the story. Apparently, all of the old anamatronics were destroyed and converted into lights in this new attraction, with their spare parts making up the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's 3; Springtrap. Springtrap will be particularly inactive on this night, rarely ever moving, so the best strategy is to ignore it and practice your new tools; The new monitor, the BB laugh, and the system reboot console. The monitor will be invaluable to your survival throughout the game, as it will be the only thing that prevents Springtrap from killing you (though he has the least frightening of the death screens). Inside the monitor, you can produce BB laughs to attract Springtrap to certain areas, and delay his movement. Also, you can now switch to vent views and close vents by double-clicking on their icons; though you can only close one at a time. This is particullarly useful if Springtrap is in one of the vents.The system reboot console is similar to the music box in the sense that you will die quickly if you don't wind it back up, as denying it will end up in hallucinations, no BB laughs, and no monitor. It isn't any less difficult than the music box was to manage, however, as it takes a while to wind up, in which you cannot cancel the winding process until it's complete, and only gives you a small error message when you use your utilities. After you have learned how to use all of these items and it has reached 6, you've passed the night and are ready for the cutscene. '''Night 1 Cutscene - '''You'll notice that the Atari-like graphs have returned, but with more polish and better control, but that's not what is important. You are currently controlling Freddy Fazbear and you see what seems to be a purple Freddy telling you to follow it. Simply walk to the right and then up, and then the original purple guy will appear and break your character. The game will then switch to Night 2. (Note: If you want to avoid this death, which will have to happen eventually or you'll be stuck in the game, do not follow him whenever he says such. If you don't, there are no penalties and you're free to explore, unlike in the similar mini-game in FNaF2.). This is actually the map of the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza from FNAF1, if you goto the Left Corridor (Bonnie's old approach), a clue appears in the wall "B B DBLCLICK". And on the right are a sequence of buttons in order. These are hints, if you want to check what they mean, see after Night 5. '''Night 2 - '''At this night, Springtrap will now become active, and if you don't do anything, he will kill you by 4 AM, though he usually kills you by 3. The new phone guy will call you and have a brief conversation, before leaving you to a recording of the old phone guy from FnaF 1 & 2 explaining how to get in one of the anamatronics; which for right now, is a useless distraction. During the phone call and recording, ventalation will crash, so make sure you scroll left, click the orange button, and wind up the ventalation to save yourself from death. The call will end at about 3 AM, which is when you want to quickly check if any of the systems are failing, then look through your monitor. Look for Springtrap, as locating it is crucial to stopping him from advancing upon your office. While you are looking for it, viewing a certain camera will trigger an anamatronic to appear in your camera; and then immediately in your room. Be quick, as though it does not kill you, it will immediately cause your ventalation to crash. After you fix your ventelation, look for Springtrap again. Whenever you see it, make sure that you produce a BB laugh at the camera it is in, and then turn off the monitor and check the console to see if anything has crashed, and fix it if need be. After that, play the BB song again 1 camera away from where he is, preferabbly away from your location. If it cannot be found, be sure to check the vents and block the appropriate vent by double-clicking the icon, or if it cannot be found in the vents, be sure to produce a BB laugh at Camera 5. Repeat the above process until it is 6 AM, and you will have passed the 'night! '''Note: '''Unfortunately, when Springtrap is seen in the mirror there is no known way to ward it off, though this is as of only 3/3/15. '''Night 2 Cutscene - '''The same cutscene will play only you are Bonnie this time, the clue in the left corridor will change to 4 skulls. Proceed as normal after you check this out if you wish, Purple guy will get you either way. '''Night 3 - '''Springtrap starts moving quicker and the system degrades slightly quicker too, forcing you to get into a quicker routine athough it's not terribly noticable. What IS noticable is that the Phantoms appear more often, BB will appear as he did on night 2, however Phantom Mangle can appear on CAM 4 and if not looked away from quick enough, will appear outside your window screeching at you till you repair the audio error. This is extremely dangerous as it will allow Springtrap to enter vents undetected, once you repair the audio error IMMEDIATELY check all the vent cams for him, if you see him you must start to seal it ASAP without clicking away although by then it's still a not-sure thing if you will stop him. If he isn't in the vents check all the other cameras quickly taking care to avoid BB. If you let the ventilation tick away too long without a reboot Phantom Foxy can scare you from the office and trigger the Ventilation error immediately, he appears next to the bucket of masks, you MIGHT be able to stop him by looking away the instant you see his arm and raise the monitor and lower before looking away again. Rarely Phantom Chica will also attack you, this is done by her face appearing on CAM 7 on the arcade machien. If she does, lower the camera and raise it again till it's gone from there AND NOT LOOK LEFT, otherwise Chica will get you, triggering a vent error. Springtrap himself is best warded off by locating him and leading him to CAM 9 with the BB audio, once this is done, keep an eye on him on that cam and if he tries to leave WITHOUT a vent sound, use the audio again and he should reappear there. If he does make a vent noise, check the vent cam immdiately leading from that room and he should be there, seal that vent and just watch him, once he disappears from there look back to CAM 9 and follow the same steps. If he isn't on that same vent but you can hear the vents, check the others and follow the same strategy. If you keep him on CAM 9 you won't need to deal with Phantom Mangle or Chica, unless you need to relocate him if he gets away from you. Trap him for the night on CAM 9 and you should make it. '''Night 3 Cutscene -' Chica is the one you play as here, there is a code you get on the hint page this time. Usual stuff, that purple guy is systematically taking you all down as you may have guessed from the piles of dead animatronics. '''Night 4 - '''Once again, Springtrap can get more aggressive and the system will screw up noticably quicker from overuse of the audio. One new phantom is added, Phantom Puppet. This Phantom functions similarly to Phantom BB, only you must get away from him *MUCH* quicker with the penalty of him pulling the camera down and getting in your face similar to how he did in the FNAF2 night 4 minigame. He does NOT trigger an error however once he leaves. The same strategy applies here to Springtrap, get him on CAM 9 and don't let him escape. You may notice the Phantom animatronic attacks will now stack on you, this is something you need to deal with, although they do not affect the movement of Springtrap on his own. '''Night 4 Cutscene - '''You start from Pirate Cove here as Foxy this time, and the clue is Shadow Bonnie this time, this time he kills you the same however. '''Night 5 - '''Here, everything goes MUCH harder.